


Unspoken Prayers

by Zoete9



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Humor, M/M, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-01 23:25:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2791550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoete9/pseuds/Zoete9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"They're disgustingly cute. I wonder if they know how grossly adorable they are," Gabriel sneers and turns to face Sam, who scoffs.</p><p>"Oh, I bet they do. No chick-flick moments my ass... or one of their asses. Who even knows at this point."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First 25

**Author's Note:**

> So... I wrote some Destiel. I've never written on them, so I hope this is pretty alright for my first attempt. There are going to be 50 of these (and they keep getting progressively longer no matter how hard I try not to ramble), but I decided to just shove half of them out there right now. Admittedly, some of these were sparked by Tumblr posts and many of the songs I listen to, so if you happen to recognize anything...
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing aside from the brain that spawned this.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

 

* * *

**#1 - Laugh**

He's not used to Cas laughing, at least never so sincerely, and it makes him feel all warm inside, like he's never going to get tired of it.

**#2 - Enough**

Bruised and bloody and on his knees with an angel blade pointed at his throat, Dean hopes that his words will be good enough this time, _"I need you."_

**#3 - Contest**

Cas eventually just blinked on purpose, "Oops."

Dean grinned back at him, "Hell yeah! I just beat an angel in a staring contest!"

And maybe Cas rolled his eyes, but he couldn't help the twitching at the corners of his mouth.

**#4 - Death**

Castiel smiles through the pain, right then, like thoughts of Dean Winchester have always been able to make him. He mulls over could've beens and better tomorrows until he's run out of wishes. And it's rather fitting, Cas thinks, when the only thing on his mind is this _one_ goddamned memory; over and over again, he sees Dean angrily spinning him round by the shoulder and screaming out, "Look at me!" Because it's been years since then and he still can't forget the moment he suddenly had a purpose - the instant his world exploded into Technicolor and he began to feel _alive._

**#5 - Goo**

Cas wouldn't have said he melted into the kiss… not _exactly_ \- for a second nothing happened, they just stood there, lips mashed together as Cas wondered where it all was going, but then Dean _really_ started kissing him and he decided it would have been a crime if he hadn't melted against the hunter like heated caramel.

**#6 - Faith**

"Hey, Cas. I know this probably isn't too important considering all the... ah, stuff we have going on right now. But I can't see you, so angel-radio will have to do. Man-" Dean sucked in a breath "-just promise me you'll come back soon. I have a couple things I think I might be ready to admit about you."

**#7 - Chance**

It's a valiant effort, really, a small gesture of affection that he can tell nearly sends the hunter running for the hills. Still, though, when Cas tries to smile and extends his hand toward Dean, asking, "Can you hold this for me?" Dean actually takes it - hesitantly, and with something not quite like a smile on his face, but it's there. It's enough.

**#8 - Six**

There was nothing but the inky sky above them for entertainment, and somehow it still wasn't boring. In fact, Dean basked in the comfortable silence. His head lolled to the right to simply stare at Cas, and he was proud to say that he didn't even jump when he found blue eyes already looking. They were sprawled close together along the hood of the Impala, _really_ close, because that dorky angel never did remember personal space. It took everything in Dean not to drop some god-awful line or give in to his urges and just _lean forward_ \- because _wow_ , Kansas moonlight looked great on Cas. Dean was hardly worth the time, and he was still half-waiting for Cas to figure that much out, but he'd give anything to just stay here beside him - six feet under the stars.

**#9 - Heart**

"I love you with all my heart."

"Don't you mean brain? The heart isn't what feels, Dean... the brain is."

"Damn it, Cas - I'm trying to be romantic here!"

**#10 - More**

"Dean, which do you love more - me or the Impala?" Dean looks at him like he's grown a second head from behind his book, which has Cas immediately backtracking, "Never mind. You don't have to answer... I mean, not if you don't want to."

Dean shakes his head, face screwing up like he's trying to understand the meaning of life itself, and goes back to reading. A full five minutes later, when Cas has almost forgotten that he'd even asked, Dean makes a show of slamming his book down on the table in frustration and mumbles: "You, Cas. It'll always be you."

**#11 - Cute**

"They're disgustingly cute. I wonder if they know how grossly adorable they are," Gabriel sneers and turns to face Sam, who scoffs.

"Oh, I bet they do. No chick-flick moments my ass... or one of _their_ asses. Who even knows at this point."

**#12 - Drive**

Had Dean known that teaching Cas to drive would be this terrifying, he would've gotten the hell out of dodge and never attempted said feat - but, mostly, he's just glad they're not in his Baby. "The brake is on the left, Cas! The _left_. Quit accelerating! FUCKING CHRIST, WE ARE GOING TO DIE!"

**#13 - Dance**

His hands stay on Cas' waist for far too long, and with the way the same Led Zeppelin song has been softly repeating in the background for _hours_ , Dean can't really claim this is "for the sake of the job" anymore. It's ridiculous, how much he loves swaying here, holding a clumsy Cas that's stepped on his toes enough times to bruise them to hell and knowing even a broken one won't be enough to make him let go.

**#14 - Sand**

"See the redhead with the giant sand gourd on his back? That's Gaara. He reminds me of you: all stoic and badass - a stick shoved where the sun don't shine." Dean doesn't think Cas understands the concept of anime, judging by that furrowed brow and the 'I don't understand, Dean' that the hunter can tell is on the tip of his tongue, but it's an excuse to have Cas tucked into his side for a while and he'll take it.

**#15 - Clip**

Hunter instincts be damned, Dean can't react fast enough to dodge, but it's Cas who panics - that stupid trench coat billowing as he ignores the alarmed shout of his name from Sam and jumps in front of Dean. Cas inhales sharply when the angel blade stabs into his back, dangerously close to nailing his heart, and his knees are dropping to the concrete before he knows it. But this doesn't feel like a major thing - pain is nothing new - so why is Dean looking at him that way? "Are you okay, Dean?"

Sam stares in horror for a few seconds, eyes flicking towards his brother, and reluctantly takes off after their runaway attacker, "Dean, don't just stand there: do something!"

The man in question can't even speak; his whole world has narrowed down to a rapidly growing stain of blood and he keeps thinking that it shouldn't be this large yet and _oh god, I'm going to be sick_. Dean is crouching and pressing desperately at the wound as soon as it seems like he can breathe again, incessantly muttering, "Cas, I- shit, this thing is a helluva lot worse than it looks. God fucking _dammit_ , will you quit forgetting you're human!"

"What d'you mean? I never forget, you're the one that forgets..."

**#16 - Dice**

The dice land with a clatter and Dean grins, moving his piece forward as Cas' unhappy glare intensifies, "Dean, you lied - this isn't fun. You've beaten me ten times in a row and I don't find it very amusing. I want to sto-" but then Dean takes his hand from across the table and Cas thinks he might be able to endure a little longer.

**#17 - Race**

This, Dean thinks, this is living: racing down a highway at the ass-crack of dawn in his Baby, with Sammy planted in the backseat and his head bobbing to the AC/DC blasting through the windows - with Cas, holding tight to the hand that isn't on the steering-wheel and sitting beside him like some kind of miracle.

**#18 - Treat**

"The second apocalypse is upon us. There are just so many things wrong with what's happening here," Sam stares, horrified as his brother pushes the plate of pie he's just prepared for himself over to Cas and - oh my _god_ \- it's the **_last slice_**.

**#19 - Touch**

"Don't be like that, Cas," Dean groaned, hands shoving through his hair as Cas continued to stare angrily at him. "Listen, I'm just saying that me teaming with Crowley might help us g-" Sam blinked in shock as Dean slumped, becoming boneless when Cas touches two fingers to his forehead.

"You okay, Cas? I mean, you've never..."

"I... I'm fine. He just doesn't realize I need him, too."

**#20 - Bet**

"You lost, Dean, now suck it up," Sam had to resist laughing his ass off at the way Dean stomped up the stage's stairs like a scolded child and glared into the crowd, although his look of murder did soften upon seeing a mess of dark hair and too-blue eyes.

"Cas-" Dean choked into the mic, and he noticeably gulped with an 'oh, fuck me' as the music started. Half of the bar cringed as he belted out an off-key, "HE'S MY CHERRY PIE!"

**#21 - Wreck**

"Oh, Dean..." Cas hated human emotions; he really truly hated the way his chest felt like it was caving in on itself sometimes, the way everything got blurred with tears - but he wondered if it made sense for him to be so wrecked when Dean was the one passed out on the concrete, completely shit-faced and mumbling nonsense even as Cas hefted him onto his back and carried on to their hole-in-the-wall motel. "I know you won't remember this in the morning, you'd probably scream at me for even thinking it, actually... but I'm too far gone on you to care if you're poison."

**#22 - Camouflage**

Cas is high in seven different ways, courtesy of nine different pills, and these things are what he chalks the shaking in his hands up to; it can't be how he's got a gun pointed between two dead green eyes that haven't had an ounce of hope in them since 2011. "Dean..." Cas is almost surprised to hear emotion in his own voice, and not the kind he fakes around camp for the hell of it, but this is _Dean Winchester_ \- or at least it used to be. "I can't, Dean. I know it literally kills you to see Sam, but I can't. Fuck, no, I really can't."

Dean just glares harder, "Shoot the fucking gun, Cas, or so help me god, I will do it myself."

"Fine," Cas ignores how his sudden agreement actually makes Dean do a double-take and throws the weapon. The gun lands with a heavy THWUMP on the dirt, skidding just the slightest bit; it stops right at Dean's feet and Cas gives him a look that positively screams 'I dare you'. Dean takes the bait and cautiously picks it up.

"This is too easy. What're you-"

"I said fine, Dean," Cas steps forward until they're only a foot apart, opening his arms wide as he speaks, which doesn't at all remind Dean of the angel this broken-down man used to be, "Go ahead and put a bullet through your skull."

"You don't-"

Dean shuts up at the utterly blank stare he receives, hardly dares to breathe when Cas says, "Do it if you think it's the cure-all, end-all. But you have to shoot _me_ first, because I will not stick around this hell for more than a second if you're gone." Then Cas grabs his arm to press the barrel of the gun smack between two hopeless blue eyes, and now it's Dean's hands that are shaking.

**#23 - Snake**

"This is your brother's handiwork, isn't it?"

"Considering how the cuffs are styled, I'm going to say yes."

They both glance down and sigh, rereading the cursive writing engraved into the handcuffs for the millionth time: "True love's kiss, bitches. You know the drill."

"Fucking Gabriel... I'm gonna kill 'im!"

**#24 - Gift**

"I don't understand, Sam." Cas furrowed his brow and stared at the door for a long moment before turning his gaze on the giant across the room. "I got him pie and alcohol and those vulgar magazines he seems to enjoy... why did he storm out like that?"

Sam cocked his head to the side, settling for the simple explanation, "Well, Cas, you get him gifts all the time, but Dean... he doesn't really know what _you_ like, and it hurts his man-pride too much to ask."

Cas pondered that, and without really thinking, said, "Well, I certainly like _him_."

Sam nearly collapsed at the sheer bluntness. "Careful there, Cas, you might give him a panic attack."

**#25 - Knight**

Dean groaned and tried to burrow further into the nest of pillows and blankets. His head felt like it was trying to split itself open, and he was reminded for the thousandth time that hangovers never got any easier. "Never again!" he lied to no one.

Or, well, not exactly. "Dean?"

"Shit," Dean propped himself up on one elbow and squinted at the trench-coated figure looming over his bed. "Uh... hey, Cas."

Cas averted his eyes and Dean glanced down to make sure he wasn't flashing the poor guy with his birthday suit.

_Nope, all clear._

"I was just leaving, but I wanted to say thank you," Cas looked up again.

"For what? I don't remember a thing from last night."

"Well, um... you may or may not have ended up being my 'knight in shining armor' when a less than adequate someone grabbed my ass."

"Oh, so I gave this someone a shiner," he plunked down onto the sheets again and instantly regretted it when it jostled his head. "Awesome."

"I'll spare you the events that unfolded after that... it was what you'd consider a 'chick-flick moment' between us and I know how you hate those."

"What?" Dean sat up so fast he saw spots. "What the hell did we-" he sighed, scowling at the now empty space, "okay, or you could just flutter away. That's fine, too, goddammit."


	2. I'm Calling This Done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to just say screw it and post the prompts that I have, even though I never reached my goal of fifty, for the sake of my sanity. The good news is that some of them are kind of long.   
> Shout out to MysticMoonhigh, the author of that hilariously fantastic fic Destibagel! Hope you don't mind that I featured it in my last prompt, because it never fails to make me laugh until I'm breathless and my stomach hurts like hell.

* * *

 

**#26 - Marathon**

It was a travesty, that's what it was. Cas had never seen any of the Marvel movies, and Dean was determined to infect him with the disease - which could only be done through marathoning.

"Dean." Cas shook his shoulder, and Dean realized for the first time that he was practically cuddling the angel in his half-there state.

"Sorry..." Dean shook it off and tried not to think of it as rejection when he migrated to the other couch cushion.

But Cas glared and reached for him, hand firmly yanking at Dean's arm until they were back to how they'd started.

"You're warm," Cas justified, "now stop trying to get away from me."

**#27 - Photograph**

Cas wasn't entirely sure why he'd kept it so long, or how it had stayed in one piece, for that matter, but the damned thing was always on his person, weighing heavy as a rock in his pocket. It was a reminder of sorts; of Jo and Bobby and Ellen, of Sam and Dean. Dean had been less on-edge, more willing to show that he cared - and Sam hadn't looked quite so exhausted or ready to abandon the world. The Winchesters didn't smile like that anymore, but then, Castiel supposed, neither did he.

**#28 - Ancient**

Sometimes Dean forgets just how ancient Cas is, that the guy has lived millennium before him, so he gets a kick out of how easily he can confuse Cas just by referencing random crap from this or that century.

"Be the Bert to my Ernie, the MJ to my Spiderman, the Heaven to my Hell-"

"Dean, I think I understand this time."

"Seriously? The _one_ time I was hoping you wouldn't get it? Fuck me."

"Yes, I believe that was exactly what you were asking of me, Dean."

**#29 - Tragedy**

"For which f are you drinking to this time? Fuck, forget, or fun?"

Dean glanced sideways at Crowley, trying to decide if the bastard even deserved an answer. The demon waited with something like a smile on his face, unsettling and too interested, as Dean let another shot burn down his throat. _What the hell_ , he finally decided.

"I'm thinking it's more a C than an F, tonight." Dean quickly looked down into his cup of poison while Crowley's eyebrows did a little dance up towards his hairline.

"Your relationship with that heaven-frolicker never ceases to..." Crowley gestured vaguely, " _intrigue_ me, I suppose."

Dean huffed. "I'd say confuse - but that's just me."

"I'll never understand why you don't just plant one on the daft angel - ah, but can he even be considered an _angel_ anymore? Either way, this grows so tiresome. I mean, _just make it canon already_." He shook his head and wrinkled his nose like he'd smelled something foul. "This is turning into a goddamned tragedy - Dean Winchester, looking at dear Castiel like he's a star that fell to earth just for him, which really isn't too far off when you ponder on that analogy-"

Dean _really_ didn't want to hear it right now. " _Crowley_ -"

"And then there's the _other half_ of our dense duo," Crowley continued loudly, "the rebellious, gorgeous, clueless Castiel who barely even knows what love is, but oh, is he in _deep_ \- and with that same man, no less! My oh my, does he have a habit of looking at Dean Winchester like the bleeding _sun_ shines out of his ass-"

"I get it already: we're both emotionally constipated!"

"Now, Dean, that's ridiculous. I accused you of no such thing, however true it may be. And kindly stop reaching for that pesky little blade of yours, I'm not in the mood to be stabbed." Crowley stuffed his hands into the pockets of his expensive (most likely stolen) suit and pivoted on his heel; he always was one for grand exits. Dean wanted nothing more than to jump up from his seat and strangle the King of Hell as said ruler pushed open the doors and called over his shoulder, "I merely suggested that, perhaps, the great twist in your tragedy is that you both think the other is staring so fondly at the ground. Look up, Dean Winchester, and stop kidding yourself."

Dean knew he probably shouldn't retaliate, but he couldn't resist. "What - are you a poet now? Well, thanks for the extra dose of confusion, you flashy bastard!"

But Crowley couldn't hear him anymore, and it really left Dean wishing he didn't believe a word of what had just been said.

**#30 - Rumor**

"That's it, I've had enough of the eye-sex." Sam slammed his book shut. He would honestly scream if he was stuck in the same room with these two idiots any longer. And no way was he sticking around for Cas' typical confusion over the term 'eye-sex'. "Dean would love explain it to you, Cas."

Dean gave his brother a _why-the-hell-would-you-do-that_ look, but Sam only smiled and zipped out the bunker's door.

"Dean?" Cas was still looking at him with that totally _not_ adorable head-tilt and the bluest eyes to ever blue.

Later, Dean swore. Later, he was going to kill his moose of a brother for opening his big mouth. He was going to drag Sam outside and run him over with the Impala and it would be _lovely_ . And- okay, _when_ did Cas even get that close to him? A foot. That was all that separated them: one fucking foot.

"Uh..." Dean said intelligently. He could've smacked himself, feigning nonchalance as he stared down his nose at Cas. "What?"

"Sam said you would explain the intercourse between..." he frowned, "our eyes?"

Dean actually laughed a little, just a puff of air, but it was genuine.

"Why are you laughing, Dean?"

"It's funny, Cas, because rumor has it we're in love." A smirk much more confident than he felt curled his lips. "Only 'cause we stare at each other so much, I mean - which is pretty friggin' hilarious, ain't it?"

There was silence and Dean found that his eyes strayed from Cas', shifting ever so slightly down towards his lips. They shot back up and he somehow wound up running imaginary fingers through that fluff of dark hair. Dean went through the same process again, and several more times without even realizing he was doing it, but then- _oh._ Oh, this was not normal-friend behavior. It all made sense now. Dean cursed under his breath; he was pretty sure that everyone and their mother had figured out all this crap before him. _Sammy, you little bitch, you knew about me all along, didn't you? God, I'm an idiot._

Cas squinted at him, his expression closer to irritation than Dean thought was warranted in this situation. "Okay," he said slowly, "but what's funny about people thinking that?"

The hunter wondered how he could pass this off as nothing when Cas had always been able to see right through him. "Come on, Cas. The whole thing itself is a joke-"

"Is it?"

Dean hesitated, taken aback by Cas' glare and snappish tone, "Well-"

"Because I love you."

It took Dean what felt like five minutes to recover from _that one_ . His eyelashes batted dumbly as he stood there, his whole face feeling like it was on fire. Cas, the angel-turned-human, who apparently _loved him_ , simply kept staring.

"C-Cas, you do know I meant _in_ fucking _love_ , right? As in the gooey, mushy, hand-holding, kiss-me-dead kind of love?"

Cas blinked. "Yes," he mumbled, "you're by far my favorite human."

Dean blinked back. "Well, fuck, I think I might lo- like you very strongly... too."

Why, Dean wondered, did he have to be so outrageously awkward when it actually counted? Could someone spare him the trouble and shoot him in the face, like, _right now ?_

"Oh," was the only thing Cas said.

_Screw it_ , Dean thought, _it's as good a time as any_. "So... wanna make out?"

"I was beginning to think you'd never ask." Cas reached up and fisted his hands in Dean's hair, pulling him down. Dean froze in delighted shock at Cas' enthusiasm for all of one second before clasping his hands at the back of Cas' neck and kissing him back with equal fervor.

Sam peeked in through the doorway and smirked to himself, _It's about damn time..._

**#31 - Wish**

Dean doesn't like to admit that this has become habit, but he thinks he might have to, when the clock reads 11:10 the next time he checks and he's subconsciously easing up on the gas. He looks over at Sam, sleeping like a rock in the passenger seat, and tightens his grip on the steering wheel as he pulls over - _just one minute,_ that's all he needs. Dean lets his head fall forward onto white-knuckled fingers, closing his eyes as the zero turns into a one.

It's 11:11, and he spends another wish on Castiel.

"Come home already, Cas. If you're listening, just _come home_."

The only thing he's expecting in return is silence, as he's learned to from the beginning. It shakes Dean to his very core when a quiet _whoosh_ sounds through the darkness, when a very real hand comes to rest on his shoulder, when a voice like gravel floods his ears.

"Hello, Dean. I realize this is long overdue, but I'm home."

**#32 - Excuses**

Castiel could probably come up with a thousand excuses for everything he's done, even though he knew that it all boiled down to a single reason at the center - underneath all the denial, past a brief wish for a more noble explanation than Dean Winchester. Because that really was his ultimate excuse: Dean fucking Winchester. And it had _always_ been good enough for Castiel.

**#33** **\- Online**

"Bagel Castiel moaned as Bagel Dean licked-"

"Stop! Jesus Christ, _stop_ ," Human Dean shouted. "How did we get here, Sam? With you following me around the bunker reading - shit, I don't know - _bagel porn_ about me and Cas? It's a whole new level of what-the-fuck, even for us!"

"So? I don't care. I ship it, even when you two are reduced to bagels." Sam snickered, eyes glued to the phone he carried. "Dude, I'm sorry, but this is _gold_. You can't expect me to - oh my god, there's an 'I Can't Believe It's Not Butter!' pun in here."

Dean groaned. "Why me?"


End file.
